1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to restraint devices and more particularly to a net throwing device disguised as a security camera.
2. Description of Related Art
US Publication No. 201 5/01 681 07 to Tseng discloses a net throwing device for use in combination with a compressed air powered launching device, comprising a pod comprising an axial space, tubes around the axial space, and a slot formed on an edge; a net in the axial space; weights each in one of the tubes; and a casing comprising a forward oriented projection on an edge of a front end, the forward oriented projection being fitted in the slot to secure the casing and the pod together, and a protrusion adjacent to the forward oriented projection; wherein at least one of the tubes is inclined with respect to an axis of the axial space, and at least one of the tubes is parallel to the axis of the axial space; and wherein the casing communicates with the axial space.
The drawback of the prior art is that it is not concealed. Thus a robber may easily find it and try not to be caught by it. As a result, the desired function of snarling the robber is compromised.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.